marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Suspense Vol 1 2
Atlas Comics changed the focus from Crime to Horror with issue #3 Later that year, the Crime stories continued under a new title, but using the same numbering | Editor-in-Chief = Stan Lee | CoverArtist1 = | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = I Bet with Death! | Writer1_1 = | Penciler1_1 = Gene Colan | Inker1_1 = | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = | Editor1_1 = | Synopsis1 = A man bets his uncle $25,000.00 that he can survive his uncle's attempts to kill him for six months. What he doesn't know is at the end of that time his uncle plans to suicide by drinking poison and frame him for it. He is saved from the electric chair by the autopsy which reveals the man's weak heart gave out before imbibing the poison. | Appearing1 = | StoryTitle2 = The Clay Pipe | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = text story | Appearing2 = | StoryTitle3 = Pursuit! | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = John Buscema | Inker3_1 = John Buscema | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = An unemployed actor pushes a man in front of a train to steal his wallet. When he sees an ad in the paper about the dead man's bank account he decides to impersonate him. He gets the money but also attracts the attention of two gangsters that were cheated by the deceased. The actor flees to Cuba where the dead man's sister tracks him down seeking information. He tries to stab her but she ducks and he falls through the hotel window to his death. | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle4 = The Hidden Money! | Writer4_1 = Allen Bellman | Penciler4_1 = Allen Bellman | Inker4_1 = Allen Bellman | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = This isn't a story so much as a one minute mystery. A woman attempts to swindle a wealthy man she has met but is tripped up by the detective's knowledge of book publishing. | Appearing4 = | StoryTitle5 = The Man Who Lived Again! | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Sol Brodsky | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = A couple confront their blackmailer. The man thinks that he shot him but it turns out the blackmailer has an identical twin. A police inspector arrives and discloses that the twin is responsible for the murder and the man's earlier shot went wide. The couple is absolved of any wrongdoing. | Appearing5 = | StoryTitle6 = When Time Stood Still! | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Al Luster | Inker6_1 = | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = Blackie has a bad heart and gets the notion into his head he only has twenty-four hours to live. As the hands of Big Ben approach striking twelve the following day Blackie thinks that if he can just jam the hands he can continue to live. He climbs to the top and makes the attempt but the hands make their adjustment despite his effort and he falls to his death at precisely twelve o'clock. | Appearing6 = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}